


Super Special Fantastic SAVVY Juice!!

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [9]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, Pirates, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Orange juice! Lime juice! Pineapple Juice!"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Special Fantastic SAVVY Juice!!

"Orange juice! Lime juice! Pineapple Juice!"

The Earl shouted out ingredients as he strode around the kitchen. Tsuzuki just tried to stay out of the way.

"Guava juice! Apricot nectar! Peach nectar!"

Watason sped with large bottles between the propped open walk-in fridge and a large crystal punchbowl perched in the centre of the room. He stirred and tasted whenever the Earl paused for breath.

"Pink Grapefruit juice--"

"It sounds like fruit punch," Tsuzuki interrupted. "Why is it called 'savvy'?"

"The final ingredient is a bottle of dark rum!" The Earl removed his great plumed hat with a flourish. "Arrrrgh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Like many of these recipes, this is rather... flexible, but what do you expect in 100 words? I'd also probably dump in some amounts of Amaretto, Grand Marnier/Cointreau and other assorted fruit flavoured liqueurs-- Chambord is a very nice (and expensive) black raspberry liqueur.... Oh, and possibly not as much rum as implied here; this is a recipe my mother likes (our house variant on a mai tai.)


End file.
